Eternity
by Itia
Summary: Eternity means forever. Or does it?


Eternity

Eternity

Disclaimer: Sigh… D.M. owns this not me…

Sonia Thomson stood gracefully as the train slowed to a stop, her curls at her waist bouncing. She smiled. So this was the train she had heard her great- grandmother muttering about. Maybe she was not as insane as what her parents always claimed.

As she stepped out of the train it rattled away, leaving her alone on the platform. She pulled her sensible brown jacket tighter over her shoulders, her sharp dark eyes taking in every minute detail. Then, she noticed a figure sitting on one of the furthest benches, looking at her. Walking over, she realized that it was an old woman whose white hair shone almost silvery golden. Her clothes were in shreds but it looked vaguely like a nun's habit.

"Who are you?"

"Rosette Christopher, former exorcist of the Magdalene Order", her voice was dry and cracked, as if she had not spoken for a long time. Then she looked up, and for the first time Sonia saw her eyes.

They were a startling shade of blue, yet they seemed to lack something, something that Sonia could not pinpoint.

"Where am I? And why am I here?"

"This is a place before what us humans call heaven, and because you cannot enter heaven alone, you must wait for a loved one to arrive to enter here with you." Rosette smiled sadly, almost bitterly.

"So have you been waiting long?" Sonia tried to start up a conversation.

"Almost four centuries."

Sonia's eyes widened asking a silent question. As Rosette sighed, she seemed to be talking to herself.

"I was cursed, by my own actions, by making a contract with a devil –no, it wasn't that I made a contract but that I fell in love with him. And because of my love for him, I am destined to wait for an eternity where Heaven forgives his sins and allows him in."

"C..Can't his own kill him?"

"They can, but I fear that he has locked himself away over his grief. I have given up the hope that I will ever see him again."

Just then, another train pulled up. As it slowed, a messy mop of brown hair poked out of the door, then as if being pushed out, he stumbled towards the ground.

"Oww… that hurt man… you didn't have to push so hard Ruuko!" he shouted good naturedly to the couple behind him.

He turned around and looked at Rosette and Sonia for the first time, revealing mischievous brown eyes that widened in shock.

"Gerad!" Sonia yelped before racing to him and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"S..Sonia?!" he still seemed to be in shock.

"Yup it's me! So… you guys couldn't stay in the ICU and at the same time not miss me huh?" Sonia smirked.

The couple behind them laughed. The girl was thin framed while the boy seemed big and boisterous. Rosette couldn't help but think of the phrase 'opposites attract'.

"…and then I met Ms. Christopher here, and now we can all go to heaven together!" Sonia finished with a deep breath and smiled smugly at her friends. Realizing that Sonia was addressing her Rosette stood and approached them. Suddenly, Gerad burst out,

"Oh yeah! Nigorm tell her about that man in the train with us, he was damn freaky, had horns out of his head, at least a foot long and black leathered wings! Man… Where is he anyway?"

"Right here," a low and husky voice replied from behind Rosette.

She whirled around and saw the demon that she loved so much standing there in his full form and smiling at her. He opened his arms and she jumped into his warm embrace, feeling his soft spiky hair and his tail bone. A soft light surrounded her and the four young adults watched in wonder as the old frail lady, changed to a young girl of twenty. Her hair once a shimmer of silver became a full honey blonde, and they could practically see the life seeping back into her. She laughed and cried as she turned to face the four teenagers and Sonia saw in her eyes what she once lacked. Life. It was there now and her once thin lips was now full and rosy.

"Sonia, remember that I once said I will have to wait an eternity? Well my eternity will end here."

Together the two lovers and four bewildered young adults stepped to a shining circle that had appeared seconds ago.

"Let's go meet Azzy and my little bro"

"They're here?"

Rosette smiled and stepped into eternal salvation to spend together with her lover.


End file.
